Into The Wood
by Unicornrocketscience
Summary: HAHAHA! The internet is amazing! It is not as amazing as I am but it is pretty awesome. Darken Rahl here, I was threatened to give a summary of my plans for the future but I will not. *Smack* OW! Damn you... fine fine. I plan to over rule the internet! *double-smack* owwwwww... urgh. Well I plan to rule the world. There you have it. Hmph. I shall go spoil myself with my Mord'sith.


**__****DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of The Seeker. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write.**

**Lord Darken Rahl**

_Obviously I am a lord, I should be the lord of lords. If it wasn't for my insolent brother then I would still be the most powerful lord of them all, hah yes I would. In this lowly non-powerful form though I have come to realize something, something that I wouldn't have otherwise known. I'm loveable. Not like what the Mord'sith spoil me with but real love. The kind my idiot brother has, the idiot. Yes, I am admitting it. I fell in love. After all I've been through and all I've done who would have thought that Lord Darken Rahl would fall for someone? Of course I had let my guard down and she is now dead by the hands of the Sisters of the Dark. But all in all I had truly loved her, and oh it was amazing! Ah the sensations a man could feel when in love. I suppose she would be the only one I have ever truly loved, and maybe ever will. Anyhow, I've searched and finally obtained the information I need to retrieve my blood back, my Lordly blood. Oh the joy that floods my soul just to think I will become powerful again. Ah I think I may go spoil Mistress Jenna to my heart's content. _

Darken looked at his beautiful handwriting and smiled at himself.

"Oh Mistress Jenna!"

The entryway to his quarters filled with a determined looking brunette.

"Yes my Lord?"

Her braid hung over her shoulder lightly as she awaited his response. He flicked his finger at her for her to come closer which she immediately did.

"Is the hot springs a couple of leagues from here still Mord'sith property?"

He asked standing up from his seat. The woman stared at the wall thinking for a moment then nodded.

"Yes, I believe so. They have recently added things to it my lord."

Darken smiled thoughtfully.

"Saddle two horses, it seems that this hot springs beckons me, and your company would be most enjoyable."

Mistress Jenna nodded and went to do her lords bidding. He looked back at the diary and closed putting it in his desk. He would write in it this afternoon. He turned around and left his quarters headed to the stables where Mistress Jenna should be. Mistress Jenna stood there as Darken came over to her followed by two more Mord'sith. Jenna eyes them coolly wondering if they were coming also.

"Lori and Summer are coming with us, I expect you to keep these young ones in order Mistress Jenna. I left Mistress Dana in charge till I return."

Darken mounted his horse then extended his hand to his new favorite and she got on quickly. The two younger Mord'sith mounted the other horse and looked to their Lord and Mistress to start. With a huff Darken kicked the horse and they started their journey to the hot springs.

**Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander 'Zedd'**

The delicious aroma of lemon basil chicken breast and potato stew filled Zedd's nostrils almost making him float towards the campfire, which he could easily have done. Instead he quickened his pace and delivered the firewood to Richard who put it close to the fire. Zedd inhaled again and sat down on the log with a heavenly look on his face and slobber dribbling down the corners of his mouth. Cara glanced up from her cooking to eye the old man. He didn't notice or didn't seem to care, he was so hungry that the chicken Cara was cooking seemed to come alive and waltz its way over to Zedd and beg him to eat it.

"Zedd, if you slobber any more I believe we're going to drown."

Zedd straightened up and wiped his face and narrowed his eyes at his grandson. That boy doesn't understand what it's like to be a working wizard, I need food to replenish my magical ad physical hunger!

"Richard, I'd be more careful around Zedd when he is hungry. He tends to turn into an all-consuming monster."

Zedd looked up as Kahlan sat opposite of Cara and handed her some more herbs to add to the stew. He folded his arms grumpily muttering to himself about rude people. It had been one month exactly since the rift had been shut and so far peace has been established throughout the midlands. Emphasize on the so far, Darken Rahl was alive and of course he was probably up to know good. We've traveled through towns and villages to set up some sort of order by the Mother Confessor and the Seeker's judgment. Of course I've had some part to play, also Cara. Richard doesn't want to really go to the People's Palace and take up ruling and Kahlan feels she needs to return to Aydindril and reign as Mother Confessor. Cara will do whatever her 'Lord Rahl' commands so I assume she will stay with him. They've been talking about splitting, two go to Aydindril and two go to the people's palace. Zedd was broken out of his small trance of thought with Cara handing him a hearty helping of chicken and stew.

"Why thank you Cara."

"Don't choke on it."

Kahlan giggled and Zedd just smiled and dug into his food hungrily. They ate in silence unless you count the various birds singing or the bugs chirping. Zedd finished first... Of course so he started a conversation.

"Kahlan child, what do you think Darken Rahl is up to?"

Kahlan almost choked on her stew and looked up at Zedd with confusion plastered across her forehead. Maybe it wasn't the best of conversation starters.

"Um, well Zedd. Who knows, he could be doing anything. I don't know, nor would I want to."

"Most likely he's in a Mord'sith temple being... Tended to."

Kahlan glanced over at the other female in the camp thankful that her brashness was being toned down. Usually it wasn't. Zedd nodded and looked at his grandson who hadn't spoken a word.

"Richard? Have you something to say?"

Richard looked up from devouring his stew with a blank expression and shook his head no then continued his eating. Cara stood and left the camp to wash herself. Kahlan tidied up after Richard finished eating leaving him and Zedd to wash the utensils. Zedd eyed his grandson again, he didn't particularly look deep in thought, maybe a bit bored actually.

"Zedd. must I have a queen?"

Zedd almost choked on his saliva.

"The people of D'hara want a lord or a king but must I have a queen?"

"It is to be expected for you to marry as all men look forward to but not necessarily a need. Why do you ask Richard?"

Richard looked up to where Kahlan had walked off to and then at Richard with a guilt stricken look. Zedd's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"The other night when me and Cara went into town, you were sick and Kahlan stayed with you because Cara said she'd be tempted to boil the sickness out of you. I think I fell out of and in love."

Zedd cleared his throat.

"Out of and in?"

"Yeah, out of love with Kahlan, and in love with..."

Cara came into the camp and sat on her bedroll abruptly. She eyed Richard and then eyed Zedd.

"Continue as if I weren't here."

Richard shook his head and brushed the topic off for later. Zedd nodded and eyed Cara curiously wondering whether if it was her or some other girl Richard seemed to be smitten by, surely not Cara. She caught his glance and smiled mischievously at him. Zedd didn't like that smile, last time she smiled at him like that he had saw something he had rather not have. He nodded at her then turned to his bedroll and thought of Kahlan, sweet Kahlan would be heartbroken if Richard told her he was no longer in love with her. It would make it easier for them to part... He sighed and got into his bedroll. Kahlan entered the camp and put the stuff away she washed. She glanced at Richard then looked at Zedd who smiled at her softly almost sadly. Cara stood up and poked the fire.

"I'll take first watch."

She sat on the log next to the fire and began her watch as the others went to sleep. Except for Zedd, he stared up at the night sky wide awake. Which was strange for him because sleep usually overtook him by now. As it seemed sleep overtook him more than it should, maybe the Creator was trying to tell him something. He turned a few times then sat up and looked up at Cara who cocked her head.

"Can't sleep?"

It was more of a statement than a question. Zedd nodded and stood up making his way out of the camp.

"I shall be back in a moment."

Zedd felt Cara's eyes on his back till he slipped into the darkness. He walked down to the river they camped next to and sat on a log on the embankment and put his feet in the cool water. He coughed and spit up some gunk in his throat. He looked at his hand which he spit in and rolled his eyes. Dammit that Cara. Ever since the pillars she's been doing things, like playing pranks on him. Just the other day she gave him an apple that had a worm in it. Zedd didn't mind the small minor things, but he needed his sleep. Well there wasn't nothing magic couldn't help with, but if he used some sleep dust on himself Richard would be affected... Ah... It could help the boy with his problems. Wonder what was going on with him. Something was up, Zedd wasn't sure what but he knew that what the boys turmoils were wasn't real. It had to be trickery or magic. Or maybe Richard really did mean what he said. We will see. Zedd walked back to the camp and got in his bed roll and snapped his fingers and a breeze blew letting sleep dust fall. Cara looked at the old man as he began to snore and smacked her forehead in frustration.

**'Mother Confessor' Kahlan Amnell**

Kahlan stirred as she heard Cara swearing and shuffling around the camp. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to see Cara poke Richard with her Agiel.

"Cara! What're you doing?"

Cara pulled the Agiel away from Richard with no reaction from him.

"It was Richards turn. I tried to wake him but he didn't stir so I kicked him and he didn't wake so I poked him with my Agiel. It seems the wizard used sleeping dust."

Kahlan walked over to Richard who indeed was asleep after being probed by an Agiel.

"It does seem so. I'll take over his watch and mine. I got a good amount of sleep. Go on to bed."

Cara eyed the other woman and then muttered to herself about stupid wizards. Kahlan smiled softly knowing all to well what Cara was up to. She was trying to find a way to stop the old man from snoring. Honestly Kahlan didn't know how he remained asleep. His snores literally shook the trees. Literally! Even though she had made no attempt to help Cara she desperately wished her to find a solution. Ever since the pillars Zedd has slept with little to no caution causing him to snore only more. Cara had loosened her leathers and was trying to sleep but to no avail she remained awake. Kahlan poked the fire as Cara made her way to sit next to her very unhappy. Kahlan giggled softly only making Cara more irritated.

"What has you so happy?"

Kahlan looked at the usually quiet woman and smiled softly.

"You tried to drug a wizard. A wizard! Cara... Only thing to work on him is magic."

Cara crossed her arms over her knees and put her head on top of them.

"I know that. I just want some quiet sleep."

"Amen to that."

"What?"

"Quiet sleep."

Kahlan grinned at the tired woman and placed her hand on Cara's back and began rubbing the tense muscle in small circles. Cara eyed the other women who began humming which only made Cara roll her eyes.

"It will help. Just relax."

"I never relax."

Kahlan simply ignored Cara's stubbornness and continued to massage her. Cara tried to get up but Kahlan had switched positions on her and had her in a firm hold to where she couldn't get up. Kahlan kept on rubbing Cara's back trying to help the woman relax so she could sleep. She knew Cara wasn't to keen on being touched but she felt that this was proper and Cara should let her do it. Cara kept still and didn't fidget or wiggle like Kahlan anticipated so she grinned and moved up to Cara's neck. It was unbelievable how tense this woman was, like a walking rock. Kahlan wasn't sure how the leather-clad woman before her could actually move as effortlessly as she does. Kahlan turned Cara's neck hearing a rather large 'pop'.

"Could you please stop before you kill me, Mother Confessor?"

Kahlan was surprised to hear her title. Cara hadn't called her that for a long time. She stopped and sat back down next to Cara. She tried to read the woman's face but Cara remained blank. It seemed something else was bothering her, that's all Kahlan could tell. She usually did not probe the blonde for answers or try to peer in the deep abyss within her, but she was there, the two men obviously in la la land and Kahlan took hold of the opportunity to talk to the women, a bit personally.

"Cara."

The blonde head turned ever so slowly and looked at Kahlan. Her eyebrows raising as in 'What?'.

"What's on your mind?"

Cara glared at Kahlan probably not sure what she meant, so Kahlan tried to talk again to explain herself only Cara raised her hand.

"Sleep, obviously is on my mind. What else would there be, Confessor?"

Kahlan looked up for a moment then back at Cara.

"You've thought a lot lately, your face shows it."

Cara glared at the her, clearly not happy that Kahlan could read her face.

"It has been troublesome this past year or so traveling with stupid snorers, idiot leaders and."

Cara eyes Kahlan up and down.

"Probing Confessors... I was thinking about what I ought to do, my role in everything. I've protected the true Lord Rahl as well as the false one."

She paused again and looked up from the ground to meet Kahlan's eyes. Kahlan was waiting ever so patiently for Cara to finish she didn't expect Cara to look sadly at her. She gulped.

"Richard hasn't made up his damn mind and that leaves me in an area of uncertainty."

Kahlan watched as Cara stood up and looked off into the woods.

"I'm going for a walk."

Before Kahlan could protest or do anything Cara was gone. Off into the woods to find someplace quie-. SNAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH. Kahlan jerked her head around to see Richard, with his mouth open... Snoring... Like a raging wildebeest.

"Oh Creator please no..."


End file.
